Androids' Child
by Bullar
Summary: A female android based on 2B and 9S's data is to be produced! "According to the book, children are the offspring of people who take after their genes. As for us androids, data are our genes. So in some way, she can be seen as our 'daughter'. Kinda weird, huh?" (Cover Pixiv ID: 64479076)
1. Chapter 1

Androids' child

 **AN: First story for Nier: Automata! The inspiration of this story derived from a barrage appeared when the machine lifeform sister asked about how to make children, it said: "9S is such a gentle dad! If he had a kid, that would be so cute! " So I came up with this story~**

 **English is not my first language so if there's any grammar mistakes, please let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nier:Automata. This story is written just for fun. Thanks for metallover's help and advice for this story~Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **10pm Bunker**_

Black and white, the two cold colors filled the bunker with grim and harshness. You can only see boundless darkness outside the large casement window, neither Sun nor Moon shined here. Daytime or nighttime made no difference here, only the clocks could tell the time. "Tick, tock. Tick, tock..."

"Knock, knock. It's 9S here. May I come in?"

9S's voice behind the door interrupted 2B's reading. _What's the matter?_ She thought anxiously as she rose up and opened the door. 9S stood there with a smile on his face.

"What is it?"

"It's...um..." He stammered, "You remember what the commander said last week? She said a new batch of androids were to be made and you know what… the factory decided to analyze our data and put them to..."

"What. Is. It?"2B asked impatiently.

"Well, in short… A female android based on our data will be produced tomorrow. I'm here to ask: will you go to visit her with me?"

"Wha..."2B was shocked as she organized the information poured into her brain. She'd never confronted such a case, an android built based on his and her data? Doubtfully she answered: "Okay, I'll go with you."

"Great! So let's meet at 9am when the factory opens. I can't wait to see her birth!" 9S said excitedly as he bid farewell.

 _Birth? Where did he pick up that word? Isn't it a word that describes human?_ 2B closed the door behind her as her eyes wandered back to the book on the table – _Abiogenesis._

* * *

 ** _8:_ _30am Android Factory_**

Factory was one of the most disgusting place for androids. Loud noises, heavy dusts, broken arms and legs. Though they hate this place for most of time, they hold at least a little appreciation for it at some particular times...

"Hey 2B! You arrived earlier than I expected!" 9S greeted 2B as her approached.

"I'm the one who should say that. You arrived here even earlier" 2B deadpanned, "Are you really that excited…?"

 **[Proposal: Go and see the android girl.]**

Pod 042 spoke out of turn, which made 2B's face darkened.

"You're curious about her, too! It's natural for us even androids to be curios about anything new." 9S laughed, "Actually I've been thinking about her for the whole night. Hey, what do you think she looks like? Will she become another 2B like you or other types of androids?"

"What will the commander do if she finds out your emotions?" 2B interrupted him coldly.

"Umm… I hope she could understand how normal it is for a dad concerning his child." 9S said quietly as he held his hand to his chin.

 **[Question: Where did 9S get those "dad" things?]**

2B seemed annoyed by her Pod. She growled and stared at it.

"It's okay 2B. No need to make such a face." 9S explained, "I got those 'dad' things from some books about human's family. According to the book, children are the offspring of people who take after their genes. As for us androids, data are our genes. So in some way, she can be seen as our 'daughter'. Kinda weird, huh?"

"Sorry but I can't get your meanings." 2B murmured as she turned, looking at the ground.

Humans are really strange creatures. They created books that keep their thoughts, they built huge mansions with beautiful decorations, they even had emotions. However, why those intelligent humans was defeated by aliens who didn't own books, mansions or emotions? Perhaps it was just the books, mansions and emotions that made humans weak and fragile. At the time when aliens invaded, humans was weeping for their missing books, crying for their damaged mansions and wailing for their tragedies- emotions surely hurts.

9S and 2B froze in embarrassment. 2B clenched her fists: "How many times do I have to tell you: feelings are prohibited. So get back your words – she is just another partner of ours."

"2B..."9S still tried to explain but stopped as he heard a series of footsteps nearing them.

"Well, well. It seems you two arrived here ahead of time." The commander stood before them as she smiled elegantly, "Another batch of androids are produced and our power is stronger again. Let's witness such a moment! Glory to mankind!"

"Glory to mankind." The two androids echoed as the factory's entrance slowly began to open.

In the factory slept hundreds of newly-built androids. Among them, a female android waiting for her "parents", slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! If you have any thoughts about the story, do let me know. Just review or PM me!**

 **Well I'm thinking about what happens next chapter and the name of the new android girl. Do you guys have any suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **AN: So here is the chapter 2. Actually I really want to make 2B and 9S happier than they were in the game, they made such a poor couple. .o(╥** **﹏╥** **)o**

 **And about mr I hate znt nobles kill em's question, well, I didn't think about it until you mentioned it. I don't wanna make this another angst story. How about taking this story as a half-AU where 9S would never find out YoRHa's secret?**

 **Again I don't own Nier:Automata and the story is written just for fun. Thanks for metallover's help and advice to this chapter. Last but not least, do tell me if I had any grammar mistakes.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _9am Android's Factory_

A few minutes later, some androids of other types gathered at the entrance. An operator type android was excitedly talking about how the young androids were made and what would they look like. Some battle type androids (except 2B of course) were gossiping about the new techniques used in their youngsters. It seemed the factory had developed a more advance technique that integrated two different kinds of data together and created an android with two abilities.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time we should get going." Commander announced and walked into the entrance. The others followed.

"Excuse—Me-!" 6O's voice came behind them as she ran hurriedly.

"I'm sorry..." She panted," I come to see my 12O but I lost my way…"

"Didn't you bring your Pod with you? " Commander asked, tipping her head to one side.

"It's charging now. That's why I can't my way..." 6O answered timidly as if she was going to cry.

"Oh there there. Dry your tears and come with us. A Pod is not a problem."

Commander said softly and padded 6O's head as if she were a child.

"Commander seems quite gentle today. Like a big sister. "Seeing such a heartwarming moment, 9S murmured to 2B.

"She is a reliable commander indeed." 2B answered as the group finally began to step into the entrance.

* * *

 _9:05am Android's Factory_

It was really a long way. Since the new androids were made in secret in case of the machine lifeforms' discovering and destroying. Pods were floating ahead of them to light the way. The corridor was cleaned yesterday in preparation for their visit but the loud noise of machines still annoyed them...

Wait, it was not just noise of machines, it was mixed with crashes, explodes and battle shouts!

 **[Warnings: Androids' Storehouse is under attacked.]**

 **[Proposal: Androids here should join the battle]**

"What…!" Commander was shocked as the red blinks of warning light made their eyes hurt, "Everyone, we should get moving! Newly-built androids are not fit to fight right now!"

"But none of us have taken weapons! Now only the scanner type can make a difference!" A battle type android shouted anxiously.

"Damn it… But that seems to be the only way here. Now all the scanner type androids present, I command you to join the battle and save the new androids!" Commander calmed herself and quickly transferred into the serious mode.

"Yes, ma'am!" The scanner type androids echoed firmly as they dashed to Android's Storehouse.

"9S, please be careful..." 2B whispered as she watched 9S's back disappearing into the darkness afar.

 _Wait for me, the girl of ours._ 9S thought as they became close to the destination, _you too, 2B. Stay safe._

The floor was trembling beneath their feet. Dust fell down continuously from the ceiling. Parts of the huge machines came to loose and some even dropped to the ground. Retreat? Wait here? It remained a difficult question.

Commander stood steadily, eyes closed, brow wrinkled.

"Please be safe my 12O, please…!" 6O prayed as her tear streamed down her face.

"Oh stop it, 6O!" 9S scolded her, " As a member of YoRHa, you should be brave and..."

Suddenly she was halted by something flew towards them. It was small with weapons attached to it—a Pod!

"That's my Pod!" 6O lit up in a second and raised her arms, "You finally did something useful, smart Pod."

The pod came near and dropped the weapons. With their weapons in hand, androids were aroused with willings to fight.

"Great! I now command you to charge forward and end the battle! Operators and I will watch your back." Seeing the situation, commander raised her own sword and voice, "Glory to mankind!"

"Glory to mankind!" All the androids with weapons including 2B roared as they rush at the Storehouse.

 _9S and that so-called daughter, here I come._ 2B whispered.

* * *

 _9:30am Android's Storehouse_

Thank goodness the new androids were built with their weapons next to them. They were already fighting before the reinforcement arrived. However, since they hadn't been oiled properly, their actions were much slower than the enemies. Although they took advantage in number, they were still in disadvantage in battle.

"Kill, kill..." The machine lifeforms mumbled in ambiguous terms. A big hole on the ceiling implied that the enemies may come from there. Without any instructions or Pods, they just fought on themselves. Battle types were brandishing their swords, scanner types were exerting themselves though they were green hands. But operator types were not so lucky as their comrades. With no weapon at hand and nobody to operate with, they struggled to brace themselves up. All of them were encouraged by the reinforcement's arrival. Yet, to their disappointment, only the scanner type androids came to their rescue.

"Gah!" 9S was struck to the ground while hacking. His vision became blur due to the damage. He groaned as he struggled to stand up but failed. Too late! A machine lifeform in front of him held its axe above head, ready to land a killing blow!

9S closed his eyes and thought: _scanner types are not designed to fight after all, I've uploaded my memories so it's ok to die but it's a pity I didn't get the chance to see you here…_

Unexpectedly, a scream broke out not from 9S's mouth but from the machine lifeform's! A sword penetrated its chest from behind gave it a deathblow. With a final moan, it fell to the ground in a heavy thud.

"Are you okay, sir?" A female android who just killed the enemy pulled her sword out of it and reached her hand to 9S.

"Yeah thanks, I'm fine..." 9S grabbed her hand and managed to stand on his feet. He steadied himself and finally looked at the female android carefully.

Long silver hair, black eye-patch, black skirt and black high-heel short boots. A black bow tie attached to her side waist, the long ribbons, almost half a leg's length, flowing in the hot wind. _So familiar, not only from her appearance._ 9S began to study her with his scan ability. W _ait, her data code is almost the same as mine, which means, she is the…_

"YoRHa Type B number 18. Honor to meet you, sir 9S." 18B stared at him as if she had knew him before.

"But how do you know..."

"Sorry but it's no time to talk. Let's return to the battle."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading and all the reviews are appreciated! Feel free to tell me if you have any thoughts or ideas about my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **AN: Hey guys I'm back! This chapter is the longest one I've ever written. I have to admit that I had some trouble with the characters and the usage of words. I turned to the dictionary for help from time to time but I really learned a lot. It's also an interesting experience.**

 **And again, I don't own Nier:Automata, I wrote the story for fun. Thanks to metallover, I corrected some grammar mistakes and polished the story. You're the best!**

 **Now please enjoy!**

* * *

 _9:32am Android's Storeroom_

"9S-!"2B came rush towards 9S, "Are you ok?" She asked between panting as she attacked nearby enemies.

"Pretty well, don't worry. Oh by the way, 18B, the android based on our data, saved me just now. She is now..." He looked around but 18B was nowhere to be found, "Where is she..."

"Stop talking and focus on fighting!" 2B shouted out as her weapon crashed heavily against the iron.

Suddenly, the machine lifeform that 2B was attacking stopped resisting and glimmered red light in the eyes. It wasn't long before all the machine lifeforms here repeated the action. Androids were surprised but still wary of their movements next.

"Retreat...retreat..." The machine lifeforms seemed to had surrender as they moved together, making a huge ball.

Everybody stopped. They were observing with great caution as silence filled the storeroom.

Horrifying silence.

Some strange crashing sounds came from the ball of machine lifeforms before they trembled together severely.

"Run everyone! They are going to do self-destruct!" A scanner android screamed in alarm.

"Damn!" 2B grabbed 9S by his wrist, darting at full speed to the exit before he realized it. Like rushing water, androids at scene evacuate through different corridors prepared for emergency. Unfortunately some of them didn't make it and disappeared in the huge bang.

 _9:40am Outside of the Factory_

Panting, gasping, they managed to escape outside. Their brain functions were totally in chaos. Unknowing what to do, Commander and the operators appeared.

"This is a disaster indeed." Commander's appearance calmed the androids a little, " Scanner type androids, do you have any analysis about this incident?"

"The reason why they attacked the storeroom, unknown. The reason why they committed self-destruction, unknown." A pod reported for its owner.

"..." Commander silenced before she said, " You've done well. We will hold a meeting about this incident after your recovery. Now please return to bunker and repair yourselves. Operators, give them a hand."

"2B...glad we survived again..." 9S said to 2B, squeezing her hand. They both had their body damaged during escaping but it was just a minor burn compared with others. "Now I'm worrying about 18B and her fellows. Did they...make it?" 9S murmured apprehensively.

"It's too early for them to suffer such a disaster," 2B answered, " Even if they didn't make it, they can be remade in no time. But that surely costs a lot..."

"Madam...2B..." Carried by an operator, 18B came across 2B and 9S, "I'm YoRHa type B, number..." She didn't finish before the operator interrupted, "Please save your energy before your wounds worsen!"

9S was shocked to see 18B at this state. "18B..."He wished to check her right away but he couldn't. 18B managed a faint smile to 2B and left limping.

"So she is the 18B..."2B finally saw the girl clearly from behind. She was a little taller than 9S. Silver hair, now tainted with black dirts, reached her shoulder. She weared a black bubble skirt with a white ribbon bow attached to her waist.

"Thank goodness she made it!" 9S said as he took a closer look at 2B, "Hey what's wrong with your eyes?"

2B covered the scorch near her eyes with a hand, regretting not wearing her visor today. "You too. Your brow is almost broken now." She said as she placed a hand on 9S's forehead, "Let's return to the bunker and repair ourselves."

* * *

 _1:00pm Bunker_

"Oh stop it 6O, why are you crying again?!" 21O asked, annoyed.

"I'm worrying about my 12O… She didn't hurt her model but her system was heavily attacked by the foe." 6O sobbed, "She was carried out by 18B and when I found her, she couldn't even move for a bit! Oh no...how can I stay in this bunker now..."

"I'm sorry for that madam. But now you have the reason to live on." 9S strode in and explained, " I have just fixed her problems and now she only needs to rest and maintenance."

"9S! It's you!" 6O cheered up in a second as 21O crossed her arms impatiently.

"Yes it's fine madam. And...Whoa…!" 9S was speaking before being grabbed by neck and caught into a big hug.

"Aww that's so great of you, 9S!" 6O screamed in delight, "You are my lifesaver! A fantastic scanner android! A responsible doctor!"

"That's enough madam, you're choking me now…! Please release me!" He struggled in her arms, "I still have some work to do!"

"Ooook I'm sorry, I just can't control myself!" 6O said,letting go of her arms.

Scanner type androids who only got slightly injured had been repaired in 3 hours after the incident. They are now serving as doctors to treat those pool androids with system problems.

"Now may I ask-" 9S cleared his throat and asked in a small voice, " Did that android agreed to share you with his data and produce your..."

6O blushed to this question, "Yes, he accepted my feelings at last. And...oh come on and go back to your work! Send my greeting to you 18B and your..." She lower her voice, winking at him.

"Ok ok I got it. Off I go, off I go." 9S gave in and left running.

"What's wrong with him? Why he becomes nervous?" 21O asked, "But it seems that you've back to your normal made,huh. 6O the Weeper."

"Teehee, it's just a little secret that everybody knows." 6O made a face and return to her business.

* * *

 _1:10pm 18B's room_

"18B, the next patient." 9S stood before the door, "Most of her wounds are on the body but still requires a check over system." Hr glanced at the report offered by bunker, gathered his courage, knocked at the door.

"Knock, knock. This is Unit 9S. I'm here for a check as scheduled."

"Come in, please."

The door opened before he stepped in.18B was sitting on the bed, back against the pillow, staring into the air blankly. She had been treated initially but still feeling a little headache due to some parts of her system didn't work smoothly. She felt dark, as if she was wandering in a closed room without any light.

"Hey there. I'm here to fix your problems. Lie down, please."He said, nearing her.

Nodding, she did as required.

"Don't worry. Your conditions are better than I expected." 9S hacked into her system, "I'll finish it in no time."

 _Just like the old times._ 9S thought as he recalled the memories when he checked 2B's system and functions. Having finished repairing, he didn't quit but stayed and searched 18B's data curiously. _How could she know my name the moment we met?_

" _ **YoRHa number 18, type B. Full name 18Bs.**_

 _ **Can do simple hacking and anti-hacking work.**_

 _ **Latest model of YoRHa."**_

 _No wonder she has the ability to know my name._ Having finished reading, 9S quit her system.

18 seemed much better now. She turned her face to 9S, staring into his eyes as if she wanted to say something. However she didn't do anything but stayed speechless.

 _Her face is just a copy of 2B's._ 9S smiled but still worrying whether she could be angry about his reading her data. "You feel better? What do you want to say?"

"Sir 9S..." She finally spoke, her beautiful voice, shining eyes made 9S's heart race.

 _She is made by our data!_ 9S thought proudly as he reached his hand towards her silver hair, which he wanted to ruffle gently.

"Stop that!" All of a sudden, 18B raised her arm to "defend" 9S's action. "I know what you've done and what you are going to do!"she growled, "It seems that you've done something with no relations to your task."

"O...ok..."9S said embarrassedly, slowly putting his hand down, "I know you can do hacking, too. Haha… Thanks for saving me today though..." _So she really gets angry,huh._

"Now that you've completed your mission, you may go out now." 18B said coldly with a serious look.

"18B…!"Hearing this, 9S turned his back disappointedly. _I must have offended her by doing that…_

"Before you leave, Sir 9S." 18B asked abruptly, "Could you please tell me where Madam 2B is? As far as I'm concerned, you two are close partners."

"Huh…?!" 9S glanced back at 18B. _What the hell did the engineers_ _record in her data?!_

* * *

 _1:20pm 18B's room_

"Well, hello. This is Unit 2B. Is Unit 9S here?"

2B felt worried about 18B but she was a little shy about speaking it out. That's why she came to visit upon knowing 9S was treating her. Under the cover of "finding Unit 9S", she was actually "finding 18B".

"Madam 2B!" The excited voice came behind the door almost scared her. _No need to feel embarrassed!_ She encouraged herself, took some deep breaths, stepped into the room.

"Madam 2B!"18B was so happy that she forced herself to stand up but failed due to her injuries, "It's my honor to meet you!"

 _What wrong with her_? 2B mouthed to 9S.

9S shrugged, head shaking.

"Yes, Unit 18B?" 2B answered as she moved near.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm YoRHa number 18 type B, but my full name is 18Bs which means I can accomplish simple hacking and scanning work as well and...Oh!" She was too exited to keep her balance. The moment her upper body fell from the bed, 2B quickly reached out her arms to catch 18B into her embrace. "Please introduce yourself without getting hurt again, or I can't hear you out."

"Madam 2B…!"18B murmured as she sat herself straight, "According to the document recorded in my system, you are an excellent battle android on the battlefield, you are fearless to you enemies. I'm so honored to be made based on your data-!"

"I see..." 2B said quietly, a smile appeared on her lips.

 _So what about me?! I just stand here watching them?_ Completely ignored by the two androids, 9S froze on the spot, awkwardly.

* * *

 **AN: I'm going back to school tomorrow and start my "suffermore" year. I'm afraid I can't update the story for some time but I promise this story will never die! And I want to see more of your opinions and ideas! Just review or PM. Your thoughts are the best cure to my pressure! I'm always waiting for you!** **٩** **(** **๑❛** **ᴗ❛** **๑** **)** **۶**

 **AAAAND about the android who accepted 6O's feelings and shared his data—you can know who the android is from the game~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **AN: Hey Guys I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaack! I've told ya the story won't die. XD**

 **I kinda used some sentences from _the Dream of the Red Chamber_ , let's see if you could find it out.** **(=´ω｀=)**

 **Again Nier Automata is not mine, and please enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Three days later…**

 _8pm 18B's room_

"What a tough experience!" 18B slumped onto the bed. After 3 days of repair and maintenance, the nightmare of not permitted to do severer sports finally ended. 12O got along well with 18B and now she came to visit her, chatting.

"So tomorrow will be the first day of our first mission!" 12O sat on the chair, "Though that's just a training mission..."

"Though it's a training mission, I'm still excited about fighting alongside madam 2B! Ha!"18B shouted as she punched at the air, "We B types are designed to fight after all! I can't stand staying inside like this any longer!"

"I'm excited about working with you, too!" 12O clapped her hands together, she was appointed as 2B's operator, "Aww I kind of envy you because you can work with sir 9S too. He is such a cute guy!"

"WHAT?" 18B shouted, almost falling to the ground, "Why do you say that?"

"Because… y'know we don't often see S types around the bunker and they seldom work outside. And there aren't many boys with handsome faces in YoRHa, not to say sir 9S is..."

"Ok ok! I've got that!" 18B waved her hands and rose to check her pod.

"Hey that's unfair! Sir 9S treats you so well nut you always turn on a cold shoulder to him!" 12O said behind her.

"Yeah yeah. Because I think S types are not designed for battle, they are just a burden to us B types."

"But they can help you out with his hacking abilities!"

"Well, while hacking he must stop fighting and madam 2B must spare her power to protect him. Unlike me, I'm the Bs type that can fight and hack in the same time. Therefore, I think sir 9S should be replaced by me." 18B said in a haughty voice as she held her pod, " As our technology develops, the new generations will excel the old ones. Right, pod 036?"

 _Attention, unit 18B should meet unit 2B and discuss about tomorrow's mission._

"Oh! I almost forgot we should be meeting at 8 o'clock. Sorry 12O and excuse me..." 18B put her pod down and ran outside.

"It seems you forgot you can only do some ' simple hacking' as well." 12O shrugged and glimpsed at the clock, "It's time to meet madam 6O, too. I shouldn't make her wait."

"If I had a 'dad' like sir 9S...oh, that's a beautiful dream. Why madam 12O chose such a taciturn guy...Though she calls it 'urbane'"

* * *

 _8:05 2B's room_

"Why, 2B, why? Why she always ignores me?" 9S sat next to 2B, complaining, " Does she have any prejudice against S types? Or misunderstandings?"

"Maybe your constant disturbance annoys her." 2B answered absently as she stared at the clock. _Why she doesn't come now?_

"'Constant disturbance' ? I'm caring about her!" 9S moaned, " I told her stories of the earth, of you and me. I give her gifts such as Lunar Tears or bowknots. You are always pleased to receive gifts, aren't you? But why isn't she? Is this the 'resistance period' called by humans?"

"Knock knock. It's me, 18B. Sorry for keep you waiting."

"We'll talk about that later."2B said as she rose to make a seat for 18B, "Please come in."

"Thanks!" 18B came in with a smile on her face. However, the smile faded as she saw 9S was here too.

"Oh, it seems I've chosen a bad time to come." She said in a subtle voice.

"Why so?" asked 2B.

"If I'd known he was here, I wouldn't have come."

Silence.

Awkward silence.

"It's fine. If you want to talk with 2B alone then I can leave and..." 9S stood up embarrassedly.

"Nonono, please stay. Since I'm also working with you tomorrow, you should learn about the mission so it will go smoothly without any burden."

 _So it's a resistance period indeed, you uppity girl._ 9S thought to himself as 18B seated herself on the chair.

"Thanks for coming and we are talking about our mission tomorrow." 2B said and placed her pod on the desk. A hologram appeared in front of them showing the topography and the map.

"In fact, we are sent to collect data samples about the machine lifeforms living around this place. According to the latest report, they might have related to the storeroom incident..."

"Those bastards! I'll destroy them all!" 18B clenched her fists, growling.

"Calm young, young lady, and let me finish." 2B let out a cough and continued, "There's no need for unnecessary fights. Remember that you are still a soldier-in-training. Don't put yourself at risk."

2B slipped her finger across the screen. A small hill appeared on the hologram.

"We will hide behind this hill, mark it on your map, and pods will take photos of the machine lifeforms. 9S will hack into their systems and I'll protect you both in case we're attacked..."

"Excuse me madam, may I help with hacking?" 18B interrupted, raising a hand.

"I'm afraid not. During the mission, you are in charge of keeping in touch with your operator and familiarize yourself with the earth's conditions."

"That's...all?"

"That's all."

"Fine… understood..." 18B shrugged disappointedly.

She still couldn't join the battle after all her expectations. That's too bad.

"Umm...18B? I mean, don't put on a sad face. After you graduate from your training missions, you'll be able to fight as a true soldier!" 9S put a comforting hand on 18B's shoulder.

"I know and I don't need you to tell me." 18B said as she push his hand away.

"Any questions?" 2B asked.

"No, madam."

"Then you are free to go now. Meet me at 7am tomorrow. Have a good rest, girl."

"Understood. Thank you madam."

18B left mutely as the door closed quietly.

"So...you just mentioned 'resistance period', didn't you?" 2B asked, watching her left.

"Yep. I hope we could handle it well."9S said as he placed a hand on his waist.

"Obviously there's a long way to go..."

* * *

 **AN：More reviews please! Tell me if you have any thoughts about it, I'm always happy to see your comments.**

 **18B will be paired with someone you know （or hate?）in the game. Guess who is the guy!**

 **See you next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Umm... Brother?"

"Yes?"

"You've been reading for 10 hours. When can you play with me?"

"I'm sorry, Eve. But I have something to look deeply into."

"About… 'that'?"

"Yes, about that."

"Oh, then how long will I be waiting for? "

"This time you can go out to play by yourself. Just don't get into any troubles."

"Really?! Thanks brother. But next time, do play with me together!"

"Okay. Good boy."

* * *

7:30 am Desert

Landed safely on the earth, Androids began their missions immediately. Though 18B felt quite disappointed about her mission, she decided to do her best.

"9S, scan the landscape." 2B ordered.

"Got it." 9S answered as he began to scan the landscape with his special ability.

"Few machine lifeforms remained here. But the destination marked on the map is having some strange responds to an unknown object."

"Good, that must be the thing we should find out."2B said, "Pod, mark the way."

"You two are really efficient!"18B said in surprise.

"Work hard, and one day you can be as useful as us." 9S said with a confident smile.

"That's enough talking, you two." 2B turned her head coldly.

"Sorry." 9S said sheepishly.

 _But once 18B becomes a skilled soldier, will she work alone or be with someone else? If she is to work with someone else, who will be the one or ones?_ 9S couldn't help but wonder.

"Ew! The sand in my boots is disgusting!" 18B complained, frowning.

"Yeah, me too. You should gradually become accustomed to it because desert is a place where incidents usually happen." 9S said, "And we come here rather frequently. Right, 2B?"

"Yes. And you should practice focusing on your mission while communicating with your partners." 2B said, "I mean, if you meet a partner like 9S one day, 18B."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind!" 18B answered cheerfully.

"Hey, what do you mean by that, 2B. Are you saying that I talkative?" 9S pouted.

"Uh-huh." 2B nodded.

"Oh… that hurts..." 9S murmured.

So is this the way android partners communicate with each other? 18B thought to herself. That's quite… elusive…

8:00 Desert

"So… here is where human beings call 'desert'." Eve stood on the top of a hill, looking down at the place that was new to him, "What's this feeling called? I'm feeling a little uncomfortable in the waves of heat and sand. Is this ... 'hot'? "

Suddenly, three black figures and three flying objects appeared in his view.

"Hey, what's that?!" He stared at them curiously, "Androids?"

As the figures coming closer and closer, Eve finally confirmed that the two of them were 2B and 9S, but what about the other android? Who is he or she?

"18B, tighten your eyes patch or the sand will kill your eyes." 2B said to 18B as they came to walk towards their destination.

"Yes, madam 2B." 18B did as ordered. But the second her hands touched the black ribbon, 9S let out a horrifying shout, "Look out! That's Eve!"

"What?!" 2B grabbed her sword immediately as she asked, "Where is he?"

"Over there, on the top of the hill." 9S said as he marked the point to their maps, "But it seems he hasn't find us yet. What should we do, 2B?"

"Damn! We cannot fight him now." 2B cursed as she raised her head, trying to catch sight of Eve, "18B is not fitted to fight right now. Let's retreat!"

"But why, madam 2B? I'm a battle android, too!" 18B opposed.

"18B, you are too young to face such a strong enemy." 9S warned, "That Eve guy and his brother Adam are nightmares to Androids!"

"What?!" 18B exhaled sharply. Even soldiers brave like them can have fears towards some enemies? That' unbelievable!

"Anyway, let's retreat in three different directions, in case Eve finds us." 2B ordered in a low voice, "Pods, shield us."

Three androids ran hurriedly to find a place to hide. But unfortunately, Eve had already saw them on the hill and had some "interests" in the new android.

"Androids!" Eve shouted as he jumped down the 50-meter hill, making a graceful arc as he fell. The three androids turned in panic as Eve walked towards 18B in a slow but dangerous speed.

"Hello there, what's your name?" Eve tried to greet her in a gentle manner which he learned from a book written by a human. He didn't have the desire to kill the new android at least now. His brother told him a plan which was related to the newly-made androids, telling him not to hurt them if he meets one.

"Don't touch her, you bastard!" 2B roared, pointing her sword at Eve as she dashed to him. 9S was not far from behind as he ran after her, ready to protect 18B.

"She said 'her' to you, didn't she?" Eve stepped closer to 18B, staring into her eyes, "So you're a girl, huh?"

18B was in totally shock as she stood there, swallowed by a mysterious feeling called "fear". She didn't know how to react to an enemy that looked like an android just like her comrades. But the man in front of her was completely unknown to her. A stranger, also a strong enemy.

"Ha-!" 2B and 9S rushed in rage. Unlike 18B, these two androids were swallowed by anger and hatred.

Suddenly, the land below their feet trembled terribly, just like what happened in the factory! 2B and 9S were threw to the ground as countless machine lifeforms appeared under the sand. They were surrounded by the machine lifeforms before they caught sight of their 18B and Eve.

"18B!" They roared in despair as they fought against the waves of enemies. However, their voices were soon covered by the noisy sounds of machine lifeforms. Why, this must have related to the factory incident! But whether they can survive to bring this result to the bunker remained unknown. Now, 18B's safety was the only thing on their minds. _18B, 18B, please be safe my 18B._ They prayed hopelessly for her.

"Bastard! Is this one of your tricks?!" 18B opened her eyes wide angrily as she grabbed the man before her by his neck, "Answer me, you bastard!"

Surprised by her strength, Eve smiled: " Maybe yes, maybe no." Actually they were not surrounded by machine lifeforms , even Eve couldn't understand why. He answered out of amusement.

"If I destroy the machine lifeforms for your partners, will you tell me your name?" He asked.

"Wha…?!" 18B released the enemy before turned her head to see the fierce battle next to them. She heard crazy shouts and loud crashes but she couldn't find 2B or 9S. What was this male creature?! Why he could say such a thing before such a scene?! She fell into panic and hesitation again.

"If I destroy the machine lifeforms for your partners, will you tell me your name?" He asked. Again. As if he was playing a childish game.

"..."18B fought to calm herself before she spoke, "Yes, I will tell you my name if you destroy them."

"Then it's settled!" Eve said excitedly as he ran to the fighting spot, killing every machine lifeforms that surrounded him with laughters. It seemed he was… enjoying it. He took amusement in killing...18B stood like a stone, but before long she joined the battle with her newly polished sword.

* * *

 **AN: Hi guys, I'm back. Hope this chapter can give you some excitement and suspense. And remember: write a comment for me before you leave~ I only received three comments last chapter and I was quite upset about that. I don't know whether I wrote a good story or not if I get few comments. So do tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
